Organization XIII Chatroom
by Poopsie
Summary: The org. finally discovered internet! And with it comes a chaos the world has never known...Just kidding! No pairings, purely for fun. I'm probably going to continue this, but don't hold your breath! XD
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

Heya peeps =P Hows my favorite bunch of anonymous readers today!? Anyway, I'm bored, so I'm gonna see how far I can get into this random little story in my free time…It wont be a serious thing, just for fun, hm? XD

_______**Its starting, pay attention! .**___________

_***KrazyPyro has signed on**_

*KrazyPyro: Anyone on? O.o

UnluckyXIII: Axel? That you?

*KrazyPyro: Roxas! 8D

UnluckyXIII: uh…yeah o_o;

_**CloakedSchemer has signed on**_

*KrazyPyro: shit, its Zexion…

CloakedSchemer: Excuse me?

UnluckyXIII: uh, nothing

_**Sitar_Hero has signed in**_

Sitar_Hero: hi everyone! =)

*KrazyPyro: oh, heeey Demyx

*KrazyPyro: I know something you'd be interested in….

Sitar_Hero: yeah?

*KrazyPyro: there is a certain…_Zexion_ online at this moment =3

Sitar_Hero: Really!? Zexy! Why didn't you say hi?

CloakedSchemer: …

CloakedSchemer: damn you, Axel…

Sitar_Hero: l=3

CloakedSchemer: ignorant as ever I see…=__=;

_**The_Superior has signed in**_

CloakedSchemer: Sir

UnluckyXIII: hello, superior

Sitar_Hero: Hai Zemnas!!! 8D

The_Superior: You know you're to call me Superior, IX

Sitar_Herro: yes, sir…v.v

*KrazyPyro: XD

The_Superior: And you, VIII!

*KrazyPyro: yes, Superior…?

The_Superior: I thought Saix assigned you a mission in Agribah?

*KrazyPyro: Yes sir…

*KrazyPyro: cmon, Roxas….

UnluckyXIII: wait, what!? O_O

CloakedSchemer: Please, just leave…

UnluckyXIII: But Axel will rape me or something…D=

The_Superior: go

_***KrazyPyro's status has changed from 'available' to 'Away'**_

_**UnluckyXIII's status has changed from 'available' to 'someone help me'**_

Sitar_Hero: lol

_**SoNotGay has signed in**_

_**GotAnyTwos? has just signed in**_

The_Superior: Hello, XI, X

SoNotGay: greetings Superior

GotAnyTwos?: Heya sir

*KrazyPyro: Marluxia…?

SoNotGay: yeah?

*KrazyPyro: Whats up with your username? o_o

GotAnyTwos?: He's in denial, that's all

Sitar_Hero: XD

CloakedSchemer: Nice one, Luxord

GotAnyTwos?: Thanks Zex xD

_***KrazyPyro's status has changed from 'Away' to 'Available'**_

CloakedSchemer: Back already?

*KrazyPyro: Yeah, Roxas kinda had a nervous breakdown and Saix made us come back…

CloakedSchemer: *facepalm*

Sitar_Hero: Speaking of Saix, where is he? =l

SoNotGay: I think he was trying to bake cookies last time I saw him

*KrazyPyro: cookies…?

Sitar_Hero: wtf…?

CloakedSchemer: cookeis? Saix? I need to see it to believe it…

_**CloakedSchemer has signed out**_

The_Superior: SHIT! COOKIES!?

SoNotGay: uh…yeah

CloakedSchemer: with all due respect, sir, must you shout?

The_Superior: IM NOT SHOUTING, DAMNIT!

GotAnyTwos: Hes in denial too, isn't he…?

*KrazyPyro: uh, Superior, whats the big deal?

The_Superior: Saix burned down our last castle when he tried to make brownies! Someone needs to stop him!

_**SoNotGay has logged out**_

Sitar_Hero: I guess Ill help…

_**Sitar_Hero has logged out**_

The_Superior: VIII, X, I need you two to go pick up some milk from the store

*KrazyPyro: But sir, I just got back…! .

GotAnyTwos?: get over it, mate

_**GotAnyTwos? has logged out**_

The_Superior: You failed your last mission terribly, now go

*KrazyPyro: *sigh* yes sir….

_***KrazyPyro has logged off**_

_**The_Superior has logged off**_

_**UnluckyXIII's status has changed from 'someone help me' to 'all better'**_

UnluckyXIII: hey guys

UnluckyXIII: …

UnluckyXIII: T^T

___________________________________

Well, that's a wrap! Just so you know, all those X's and I's were Roman Numerals for 10's and 5's…

We'll see if I go anywhere with this or not… if you want me to, just drop me a review in your spare time, hm? X3

Poor Roxas XD


	2. Poor Marly

Didja miss me!? 8D its really late at night, and im bored! =l so, like any good ninja would do, I decided to update! XD

_________________________________________________

_**~FlowerPower~ has signed in**_

*KrazyPyro: Marluxia, you changed your username?

~FlowerPower~: Yeah, the old one sucked anyway…

_**Freeshooter has signed in**_

Freeshooter: hey peepz

~FlowerPower~: hey Xigbar ;3

*KrazyPyro: sup dude

*KrazyPyro: hey, weren't you supposed to be in Halloween Town or something?

Freeshooter: yeah, but I got bored…

~FlowerPower~: The superior's gonna kick your ass…xD

Freeshooter: yeah, I should probably get back to work =l

*KrazyPyro: your gonna leave me alone with this pervert?! =o

~FlowerPower~: Hey, I only stalked Vexen ONCE!

Freeshooter: dude…

Freeshooter: you watched him sleeping at night O_o

~FlowerPower~: your point?

*KrazyPyro: …

Freeshooter: …

~FlowerPower~: …

Freeshooter: bye!

_**Freeshooter has signed out**_

*KrazyPyro: *sob*

_**Sitar_Hero has signed in**_

*KrazyPyro: Ive never been happier to see you, Demyx!!!

Sitar_Hero: uh…thanks?

~FlowerPower~: Axel's being mean to me!!! TT~TT

*KrazyPyro: am not! =l

Sitar_Hero: …

Sitar_Hero: has anyone seen Zexion?

*KrazyPyro: nah, no ones seen him all week…

~FlowerPower~: really?

*KrazyPyro: yeah, I think he's traumatized after Demyx glomped him xD

Sitar_Hero: I thought he needed a hug, that's all….

~FlowerPower~: XD

Sitar_Hero: Im gonna go get him, and make him log on!

~FlowerPower~: oh no…

*KrazyPyro: no kidding o_o

_**Sitar_Hero's status has changed from 'available' to 'getting Zexy!'**_

*KrazyPyro: I hope Zexion doesn't kill the poor kid for bugging him so early in the morning…

*KrazyPyro: on a weekend…

~FlowerPower~: I think I can hear them across the hall o.o

*KrazyPyro: who's screaming?

~FlowerPower~: Dem

*KrazyPyro: poor, poor Number IX…

~FlowerPower~: he lived a good life…

_**Sitar_Hero's status has changed from 'getting Zexy!' to 'traumatized'**_

_**CloakedSchemer has signed in**_

~FlowerPower~: omg, he actually got him!

*KrazyPyro: lawl

Sitar_Hero: Im scarred for life…

*KrazyPyro: Zex, what'd you do to him?

CloakedSchemer: Nothing much…

*KrazyPyro: details, VI

CloakedSchemer: just gave him the image of Marly shaving his legs

~FlowerPower~: hey!

*KrazyPyro: that's just cruel…v.v

CloakedSchemer: that's the point

Sitar_Hero: why ya gotta be so mean Zexy? DX

CloakedSchemer: …

_**ImaEatYou has signed in**_

~FlowerPower~: Who's that..? O_o

*KrazyPyro: no idea

Sitar_Hero: aaaaahhhh!

CloakedSchemer: WTF

Sitar_Hero: don't eat me, stranger! DX

*KrazyPyro: He must still be a little loopy from Marly's leg hair

~FlowerPower~: will you shut up about my leg hair!?

CloakedSchemer: no =)

ImaEatYou: will you all SHUT UP

CloakedSchemer: wow

*KrazyPyro: temper, temper

ImaEatYou: I'm SAIX, and im not going to eat you!

CloakedSchemer: your username says otherwise

ImaEatYou: Xigbar changed my username to this, as a joke or something

Sitar_Hero: I have to go give him a high five o.o

_**Sitar_Hero has signed off**_

ImaEatYou: I guess I'll go stargaze or something….

_**ImaEatYou has signed off**_

*KrazyPyro: oh no you don't!

_***KrazyPyro has signed off**_

~FlowerPower~: so, Zexion, you doing anything tonight…?

_**CloakedSchemer has signed off**_

~FlowerPower~: fine, ill just go find Roxas!!!

_**~FlowerPower~ has signed off**_

_**___________________________________________**_

yay! Well, I updated, so don't hurt me! .


End file.
